Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny VHS 2003
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo *Bob the Builder: The Knights of Fix-a-Lot *The Wiggles Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie Opening Titles * "Angelina Ballerina" Episode Titles * "The Lucky Penny" ** Written by: James Mason ** Based on the books by: Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird * "The Legend of Big Paw" ** Written by: Paul Larson ** Based on the books by: Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird * "Angelina and Anya" ** Written by: James Mason ** Based on the books by: Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird * "The Gymnastics Championship" ** Written by: Jan Page ** Based on the books by: Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird Ending Credits * Series Director: Roger McIntosh * Episode Director: Kitty Taylor * Music by: Colin Towns * Featuring: Finty Williams as Angelina - and Judi Dench as Miss Lilly * Also Starring: Jo Wyatt, Keith Wickham, Jonell Elliott, Adrienne Posta Grand Slamm Children's Films * Animation Director: David Greenway * Character Design: Jill Brooks * Production Supervisor: Margo Marchant * Production Manager: Dave Ingham * Production Assistants: Diana Tusheva Mollot, Tonla Thorne * Technical Supervisor Supervisor: David Thompson * Script Editor: Hilary Baverstock * Storyboard: Trevor Ricketts * Background Director: Loraine Marshall * Backgroudn Artists: Ian Henderson, Natasha Gross, Mike Hill, Louis Duthie * Layout Director: Jacques Gauthier * Layout: Ben Lewis, Chris Drew * Title Animation: John Perkins, Ray Newman Varga Studios (Budapest) * Producers: Andras Erkel, Kirsty Baillie * Animation Director: Alexander Lutkievich * Production Manager: Csaba Nehez * Production Assistants: Szabolcs Turanvi-Vadsay, Breata Sagy * Animators: Karol Holubcik, Tiabot Marina, Zdenka Mihalikova, Istvan Hlim, Zacharov Vladimir, Janos Szabo, Vischegorodgev Alexander, Zoltan Trui III, Laszlo Kiraly, Laszlo Ujvary, Peter Popdonev, Zoltant Velkey, Bobi Klisurski, Janko Petrov, Tichomir Todorov, Vladi Tomov, Annamaria Toro, Nadia Petkova, Naiden Todrov, Sandor Palcu, Evlannikova Enna, Orlova Olga, Rogova Marina, Sevchenko Vasilij * Character Supervisor: Diana Pach * Colouring Checker: Robert Popele * Colourists: Istvan Balogh, Roland Csanadi, Andrea David * Background and Colour Supervisor: Maria Czegledi * Camera: Attila Szalaia * Special Effects Software: Tamas Botkos, Sandor Toreky * Voice Recording: The Tape Gallery * Engineered by: Simon Capes * Off Line Editor: Corinen Lejeune * Editing Assistants: Sam Ives, Stuart Parmenter * Sound Post Production: Hackenbacker Studios London * Edited and Mixed by: Michael Fentum, Dan Morgan * Onine Post Production: Blue Post Production * Colour Guide: Katehrine Grincell * Editor: Adam Grant * Developed for Television by: Barbara Slade Hit Entertainment * Script Executive: Madeleine Warburg * Editorial Assistant: Mark Casarotto * Production Manager: Karen Davidsen * Production Co-ordinator: Laura Dimaio * Executive Producer: Kate Fawkes * Produced by: Ginger Gibbons * GSCF - A Grand Slamm Children's Films Production for HIT Entertainment PLC * © 2001 HIT Entertainment PLC - Based on the bookscreated and devised by Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Angelina Ballerina Category:VHS Category:2003 Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Grand Slamm Children's Films Category:Varga Studios